


My Paladins Made Something Cute

by Stratagem



Series: Lion Cub [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shallura baby, robot lions are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Shiro introduces his newborn daughter to Black.





	My Paladins Made Something Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VLD!
> 
> A/N: The kind and wonderful Reggielove requested this ficlet idea a while ago, and I'm finally free of Hybrid-angst, so here it is! I had a lot of fun with it.

It had been three days since she had been born, and Shiro was still in a state of amazement at the tiny perfect being that was his daughter. He doubted the sensation would go away any time soon.

Maybe it never would.

As Emi slowly waved her arms in the air, Shiro reached out and touched her miniature hand. Tiny fingers wrapped around his and held on tight, making him melt even more, if that was possible. Okay, so he was completely undone by this itty bitty person. That made two people who owned his heart.

He was more convinced than ever that Allura was the strongest, most capable person he had ever met. Emi had decided to be born during a space battle, but Allura had kept everything under control and still manned the castle's defense systems even while she was in the first stages of labor. If Allura wasn't the most hardcore being in the universe then no one was.

Said fierce warrior princess was currently sleeping, her face pressed into the pillow as she napped. Emi was laying on her back on the bed while Shiro sat cross-legged between the two, content and proud of his family.

Something tickled the edge of his thoughts, and he felt Black's curiosity yet again. She didn't understand why he hadn't been to her hangar bay in the past three days, though she seemed to get that it had something to do with the small creature that everyone in the castle was gushing over.

Shiro closed his eyes and thought of Emi's face and Allura's, putting them together as a family. Still, the lion sent back curiosity.

"She wants to see her," Allura mumbled. She lifted her head off the pillow, her hair messy and face scrunched with exhaustion. "You should go show her in person." She dropped back onto the pillow.

Allura's brief time as the black paladin had left her with a link to Black. Sometimes she still received images and thoughts and feelings from the lion, especially when she and Shiro were close to each other. She was right. Black wouldn't be content until she actually saw what everyone was so obsessed with.

"Do you want to come, too?" he asked, leaning down over her, one hand resting on the other side of her head. Bending down, he kissed her cheek. "Or do you want to sleep?"

Allura opened one eye and gave a tired smirk. "Sleep. Creating a whole person is exhausting."

Shiro laughed before stealing a quick kiss. Allura kissed him back then grumbled, pushed his face away and rolled over.

Emi was laying on her blanket, so it was easy to wrap her up. It was a super soft and knitted blanket, yellow and blue and red and green, with Emi's name in black in one corner. There were a few mess-ups and one side was a tiny bit lopsided and perhaps the blue part was the biggest, but Lance had worked hard on it.

With his baby burrito tucked against his chest, Shiro slid off the bed and padded out of his and Allura's bedroom. It was midday ship-time, and everyone was relaxing in their own ways around the castle. They all deserved it after the nerve-wracking events three days ago, and having a vacation once in a while helped the whole team stay sane.

Instead of taking the direct route from the bridge, Shiro went the long way to his lion's hangar. Taking Emi on a zipline ride at three-days-old was not exactly a parent-of-the-year kind of idea, so the long way was better.

Emi slept most of the way, but sometimes he would look down to see her bright blue eyes open. When she was awake, he talked. "So, we're going to go meet Black. Black is a lion. Well, she's a robot, but she's a lion robot, and she's also a spaceship. You live on a spaceship, actually. This is a lot to take in, isn't it? But yeah, you live on a spaceship, and your dad, that's me, is a paladin. And your mom is the most amazing person in the universe and puts up with me for unknown reasons. And we love you. And Black is going to love you."

If he was going to do anything for his child, Shiro was going to make sure that she knew exactly how much she was loved. He didn't know a lot about babies or raising them, but he knew that he wanted to tell her every day that he and Allura loved her. He didn't care how old she got, he would tell her it so often that it would sink in until that love was an uncontested part of her existence.

Emi was asleep when he opened the door to Black's hangar. The regal lion was sitting up, tail wrapped around her paws, but when Shiro stepped into the hangar, her eyes lit up. With a rumble, she lowered her head to the floor, and her thoughts pressed against Shiro's. They almost formed words.

_What. Is. **That.**_

Shiro turned so that he was directly in front of one of Black's eyes and then shifted so that Emi was more visible, her little face peeking out of the blanket.

"Black, meet Emi. She's my and Allura's daughter." It was the first time he had announced it like that to anyone, and he beamed. "Isn't she the best thing in the universe?"

Black laid down, her head resting on the floor between her paws. She scooted her leg out a little, providing a space for Shiro next to her head. He obliged and walked around to sit down next to her, his back leaning against the lion's leg. When he was comfortable, he let the lion see through his eyes, hoping she understood how much he loved this cute little creation.

After a while, the lion rumbled and moved her head closer. A familiar feeling traced the edges of Shiro's thoughts, one of acceptance and protective possessiveness and a small bit of question. Shiro reached out and patted the giant lion's metal head with his free hand.

"You're still the best lion robot in the universe."

That seemed to satisfy her, and if her thoughts had formed words, her feelings toward Emi would've been:

_Mine, too._


End file.
